


Of Dresses & Bowties

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Westallen's journey to someday, a junior prom/wedding parallel





	Of Dresses & Bowties

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, so sorry it has been so long. I've been swamped with school work the last few weeks. This idea has been a work in progress for a long time now. So I hope you enjoy :)

There wasn’t much hesitation in Barry’s answer when Iris asked him to be her date to the junior prom, even though the bubbly teenage girl had sweetly told him that it was just as friends because Derek Smith had just broken her heart and she didn’t want to go to prom with anyone but her best friend. What could be more perfect than seeing the girl he likes, scratch that, absolutely, completely, and desperately loves, in a dress that made her look like a princess. Not that Iris wasn’t already breathtaking in the first place, because she is, without even the shadow of a doubt, the most beautiful girl Barry has ever met. With that being said, nothing can compare the way he feels when he sees Iris walk down the stairs in her prom dress. It’s a simple dress, Long and light blue with just a hint of shimmer, and not even an inkling of big poofy ball gown, and it fit her perfectly, not in a sexualized way but in a way, that enhanced the in inner and outer beauty that he’d seen in her since they were 11 years old. The   sight of her makes Barry’s heart skip a beat repeatedly until he finally gets the courage to say something.

“Iris… you look beautiful.” He says, feeling his cheeks flush a little, dimple making his smile grow tight.

“Aww, thank you Barry. You look very handsome.” Iris says, making a mental note to herself that Barry looks very adorable in bowties.

“Thanks, I didn’t know what flowers to get you for your corsage so I got white roses because they were my mom’s favorite, and I saw the way your eyes lit up when we walked past some at the farmer’s market the other day.”  
“Barry, it’s gorgeous, I love it.”  
“I’m glad, I mean I don’t want to be a terrible prom date.”

“Bear, you could never be a terrible date, you’re far too sweet. I’m sorry nobody asked you to go besides me.”  
“I would rather go with you anyway.”

 Once they arrive at the school, the two teenagers make their way to the dance floor, Barry timidly holding onto the tips of Iris’s hands as he faces her, and Iris   babbling on to him about how much she loves the song that’s playing.

Barry smiles. “Then why aren’t we dancing?”

“Because Bear, we’re terrible dancers.”  Iris says with a giggle  
“So? It’s like Joe said, we only get one junior prom.”  
“So _now_ you’re busy hanging on my dad’s every word.”

“He did ask me to make sure you’re having a good time.”  
“I am. I’m just happy to be here with my best friend, Derek Smith was a bad kisser anyway.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he used too much tongue. I felt like I was making out with a big, slobbery dog.”  
Barry laughs and raises an eyebrow “Gross.”

“Not to be weird, but _you_ probably kiss better than he does.”

Barry’s cheeks go pink and he secretly hopes that Iris doesn’t notice him nervously playing with his boutonniere. “I’ve kissed like one girl, Iris.”

“Barry Allen, my adorable best friend, you’re the sweetest person in the entire world, there’s no way you could be a bad kisser.”

“Thanks, Iris… I love you.”  
Iris grins. “Aww Bear, I love you too.”

Then, a slow song comes on the speakers, one   that Barry specifically remembers Iris dubbing as ‘the most romantic song ever’ one day when he was helping her with her chemistry homework, the radio softly humming in the background. So, why not ask her to dance with him?

“May I have this dance, Iris West?”

“Of course, you may, Barry Allen.”

With that Barry’s hands nervously find themselves wrapped around Iris’s waist, as she rests her hands on the top of his shoulders, it’s a challenge for her to reach them, even with high heels on.

“You never told me you knew how to slow dance so well.” Iris whispers sweetly.

“My mom taught me when I was little and I saw her dancing around the living room with my dad.”

“Your parents were so in love, it’s nice.”

“I know, do you think either one of us will ever be that lucky?”

“Maybe someday, but for right now I have you, and that’s all I need.”  
“Me too.” Barry says, and as much as he wants to kiss her in that moment, he doesn’t.  because today isn’t someday.

XXX

 The moment Barry sees Iris come down the aisle his heart skips a beat.  He’s never seen her look so breathtaking before in his entire life. Her hair is it an elegant curled side bun, vail laid behind it.  The dress makes her look like an angel, it’s simple, the top made entirely of lace with a V-neck, the skirt long and flowy. Her face glowing. Joe hugs him, and kisses Iris on cheek, tears running down his face.  The minute Iris takes Barry’s hand in hers, her smile lights up the room.

“Hi.”  She whispers.

Barry feels tears building up his eyes. “Iris, you look so beautiful.” He whispers back, but there is so much more his heart wants to say.

“Barry, love, you look so handsome. I love you so much.” Iris says, lovingly adjusting the bowtie adorned on her fiancé’s neck.

“I love you too, let’s get married.”  
Iris giggles. “Yeah.”

 Time passes in a blink until it is time to exchange the rings.

“Do you, Bartholomew Henry Allen, take Iris Ann West, to be your lawfully wedded wife, as long as you both shall live?” the minister asks.

“I do.” Barry whispers, a tear falling from his eyes.

“And do you, Iris Ann West take Bartholomew Henry Allen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, as long as you both shall live.”  The minister continues.

“I do.” Iris says, now she’s a blubbering mess, her warm brown eyes locked on Barry, as if he is the only person in the world.

 Then come the words that both have been longing to hear. “By the power invested in me and the state of Missouri, I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride.”  
  And so Barry kisses Iris, it’s a kiss different than any of the ones they’ve shared over the years of being together.  This kiss is both sweet and passionate, short but lasts, romantic and friendly, this kiss is the start of forever.

“I’ve waited all day to do that.”  He whispers when they come up for air.

“Mm, so have I.” Iris agrees.

“God, you are so beautiful.”

“And I have the most handsome husband in the entire world.”

“We’re married Iris, we did it, we made own future.”

“We really did, but I have to say it was a long time coming you and I both know we been dreaming of this for years.”

“True, I’m glad you finally caught up to me.  It was definitely worth the wait.”

“I’m glad I found someone who could make all my dreams come true, even though you’ve been standing right there next to me all my life.”

“How does it feel to be Mrs. Iris West-Allen?”  
“Well Barry Allen, it feels like it’s finally our someday.”  Iris says, running her hand over the lightning bolt engraved on her husband’s wedding band, thanking her lucky stars that out of all people, he is the one that she chose to find her someday in.


End file.
